


Братья

by Elga



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Световые мечи — синий и ярко-голубой — скрестились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : SiriusFan13   
> **Оригинал** : [Brothers](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/488961)  
>  **Бета** : Fujin

Световые мечи — синий и ярко-голубой — скрестились, и только единственная белая вспышка мелькнула над вулканом. Их звуки заглушались звуками погибающей планеты. Это место было преисподней в этой галактике. Очень подходит для боя, признал Оби-Ван, сражаясь с предателем. 

Он двигался автоматически. Как заведенный. Он не хотел делать этого, но у него больше не было выбора. Он был терпелив. Он доказывал. Но все было тщетно — Анакин отказывался слушать. 

Темная сторона оказалась сильнее — она уже подчинила его. Поэтому Оби-Ван должен убить Анакина здесь. В этом аду. Анакин больше не был человеком, он позволил себе превратиться в чудовище. Он стал Вейдером. Дарт Вейдером, повелителем ситхов, убившим Анакина. 

Старший джедай продолжал поединок со своим учеником, перескакивая со скалы на скалу, стараясь попасть на поверхность повыше, едва удерживаясь на этой высоте. Чудовище… именно так ему приходилось думать о мальчишке… потому что в противном случае Оби-Ван никогда не сможет убить его. 

Когда-то они были близки. Как братья. Анакин был одним из тех немногих, кому Оби-Ван когда-либо доверял. Он пытался оградить Анакина от опасности, и это чувство поднялось выше любви джедая ко всему живому. 

Он выпрыгнул из потока лавы, и на этот раз оказался выше. Все было кончено. Даже Анакин должен был признать это. 

Но он не хотел. 

Один быстрый удар — и все было кончено. 

Анакин неподвижно лежал на земле. Боль в его глазах. И ненависть. И пламя объяло его. 

Оби-Ван знал, что он должен добить Анакина, просто на всякий случай, но все, что он смог сделать, это остаться и смотреть. 

Этот мальчишка был избранным. 

Тем, кто должен был установить равновесие. 

Тем, кто так часто спасал его. 

Он отвернулся, позволяя пламени завершить работу. Был ли Анакин чудовищем или нет, Оби-Ван не мог сделать этого. 

Потому что когда-то мальчишка любил его. 

Любил как брата. 

**Конец**


End file.
